


Let Me Sleep (Camren)

by RaEzLaTz08



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaEzLaTz08/pseuds/RaEzLaTz08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lauren....wake up.....Lo wake up.....grrrrhhhh.....its a beautiful Sunday morning....lets go for a run..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep (Camren)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a suggestion i came across in tumblr  
> so enjoy :)

F/S: L is sleeping and C wants her to wake up for a run,C tries to wake L up with kisses all over her body, L giggles in her sleep because she's ticklish, L gets C to stop by getting out from underneath C while still sleeping and falls asleep on top of C while C gives up and strokes L's hair.

@identitycatastrophe

Ah...nothing in the world is better than a good sleep and Lauren Jauregui would know that.

Recently Lauren had unlimited amount of paperwork and tiresome overtime. She considers herself lucky that her wife did not divorce her yet. She has reached the point where she questions herself "what is sleep?"

Today was Sunday and she made sure she finished all of her paperwork by late Saturday night to have the sufficient amount of sleep, and by sufficient she means she plans on sleeping whole of Sunday.

But who said anything about plans always working out?

With a wife so energetic, she should have anticipated change of plans. Don't get her wrong, she loves Camila who is all cuddled up next to her too much but right now she loves sleep a hell lot.

Normally, Camila slept till late on a Sunday, but today for some reason unknown to her, she woke up at 5:30am and found her wife to be good as dead. She knew Lauren wore herself out during the deadly week. She thanked the lord that Lauren didn't start living in her office cause that would be plain weird. She thanked her lucky stars that she was even fortunate to get a glimpse of the older woman during the rushed week.

To be honest, she misses spending time with her green eyed wife. She laid there on her chest and looked at how relaxed her wife looked. She noticed how tired her features were but she still couldn't help but think "wow she's the most beautiful woman and she is mine"

She removed herself from Lauren's chest and noticed the older wife frown in her sleep due to the loss of her warmth.

Camila got out of her bed and went to the bathroom but not before searching for her phone. When she found it, she called the one person she knows will listen to her.

"come on...come on Dinah" she chanted but not that loud

She heard an annoyed growl from the other end of the line before getting an answer "Lauren better be dying? Cause its freaking too early for a Sunday morning Chancho"

"Shut up cheechee. My wife is perfectly fine and pretty much alive. I couldn't sleep so-"

"so you thought off calling me and nagging me. How thoughtful of you" Dinah said sarcastically

"are you done?" she asked

"no! Just go to sleep or better. Go for a run and wear yourself out. A little exercise would be good for your heal-" Camila hangs up on Dinah

Her eyes wide open and she thought "why didn't i think of that?"

Her phone buzzed and she saw Dinah's massage

From Cheecheeeee: DO NT HANG UP ON ME WHEN IM TALKING!!!!!!ur lucky i luv u o else Lauser would b a widow by now.

She smiled and walked back to her bedroom and laid beside a motionless body. Choosing to ignore Dinah's massage for a while.

"Lo?" she called out but got no responds

"honey...wake up" pin drop silence

"Lauren Cabello Jauregui!" she yelled shaking her wife's pale body furiously

"hmmm...." a sleepy humm came from the tired woman's mouth

Camila knows that's not enough to get Lauren up and away. So she starts poking her sides. Little to no effect just a smile.

Still not giving up...she starts kissing her cheeks.

"Lets go for a walk babe" she whispered and again got no responds

"babe...*kiss*...lets *kiss*...go *kiss*...for *kiss*...a *kiss*....run *kiss*" she said while peppering kisses all over her wife's face. but to her disappointment all she got was a few smiles and her wife turning her back towards her.

With a huff she brushed Lauren's hair to one side and started attacking her neck. She even bit her neck but still no reaction.

"Lauren wake up....lo wake up...com on its a beautiful Sunday morning...lets go for a run" she said near her neck and yet again getting no response.

she starts kissing her forearm, than her arms, slowly moving towards her hand and kissing every single fingertips. she just hears giggling but no words from the older woman.

"Now im just getting frustrated " Camila thinks to herself and hovers over Lauren who was still facing the other direction. She slowly moves to kiss her wife's right cheek a bit roughly but she still manage to get a goofy grin from Lauren.

"The hell is wrong with this woman. Is she related to sleeping beauty?" Camila thought to herself. she pulls away from her wife's motionless less body and grabs her phone again.

**ring ring**ring ring**

"you are inviting death, first you call me early in the morning and disturb my beauty sleep, than you hang up on me and NOW!!YOUR CALLING ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" the voice from the other end yelled

"im sorry Dinah but Lauren is not waking up. I've been trying for like half an hour or so and all i got was a few giggles and a smile" she said to her best friend

"oh...my heartly condolence chanch." Dinah said

"DINAH JANE HANSEN KORDEI HAMILTON...MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD. but soon Normani will pretty much find a dead fiancee." Camila said

"Ugh have you seen you size dog? you look like a Chihuahua in front of me. anyways what do you want?" Dinah said a bit annoyed

"How do i wake her up?"she said and heard a scoff from the other line

"You sure she is your wife and not mine? Seriously Mila, just give her some morning se-"

"Dinah shut the hell up." Camila cut her off

"What?!i was going to say sexiness. what did you think... oh chanch you dirty little girl" she said teasingly"

"Shut up cheechee and help me" Camila sounded desperate

"Okay...when Normani wants to wake me up, she peppers kisses all over me-"

"Already done that, she was giggling" Camila responded

"Stop cutting me woman and listen to the whole damn thing. where was i? oh yeah...she peppers kisses over me but she fails at that so she climbs on top of me and i get up because damn she be heavy though she looks ski-" the Polynesian states

Camila hangs up on Dinah again and states to move back to her bedroom where her victim is in slumber.

Camila jumps on top of Lauren only to be held and pinned down by her unconscious wife.

She sighs as Lauren's head rests on her chest and finally Camila thinks to herself of giving up and falling back to sleep while playing with her wife's raven hair. but before she falls to sleep she checks her phone and grins ear to ear

From Cheechee: YOU HUNG UP ON ME TWICE. YOUR ASKING FOR A POLY-BEAT DOWN CABELLO-JAUREGUI.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: shout out to @identitycatastrophe for an awesum fic suggestion on tumblr and i hope i gave justice to your suggestion. i wrote this early in the morning and im half sleepy so im sorry if it sucked. I hope you guys ignore my grammar errors as i did not prove read it (damn tired)

as always i will appreciated any comments whether its a gud o bad comment. N i apologized for da lack of swears and smut thingy. itz kinda against my policy and i love writing fluffy romance.

Do comment and do give me ur views n if u hav any fic suggestions which u think i should write, ill be more dan happy to.

writer of "My Little Secret (Camren)

cheers

Raez


End file.
